How Fuji met Yukimura
by DemonGirl13
Summary: A quick oneshot on how Fuji met Yukimura. Dedicated to Rebecca   sanFujiEijiLVR! Hope you like it! Read and review ya?  AU fic. So no likey no read!


A/N: A quick oneshot on how Fuji met Yukimura. Dedicated to Rebecca- sanFujiEijiLVR! Hope you like it! Read and review ya? AU fic. So no likey no read!

Disclaimer: I do not own Price of Tennis!

Title: How Fuji met Yukimura.

Little six years old Fuji Syuusuke with his parents, onee-chan and little brother were at the hospital. Why? Do you ask? Well, it's because today, Yuuta was going to get a flu-shot!

"Nii-san, it isn't going to hurt is it?" Fuji's five year old brother asks, clinging onto his sleeve.

Fuji smiles and pats his little brothers head lovingly. With a cheerful grin, he told his brother calmly;

"It won't hurt that much Yuuta-chan. And besides, if it does hurt, I'm going to hurt the doctor a lot worse." Fuji said, his eyes opening to reveal the icy blue orbs.

Yuuta smiled. He hugged his aniki and smiled cheerfully.

"Thanks nii-san!" Yuuta said. Syuusuke smiled and hugged his otoutou. Fuji Yumiko smiled at her brothers. It was just sooo cute! Suddenly, the nurse called them.

"Fuji Yuuta, the doctor will see you now." said the pretty maid, sweetly. Yumiko held Yuuta's hand as Fuji's mother and father went in before them. Syuusuke was about to go in when the nurse stopped him.

"I'm sorry little boy but the room isn't big enough. I'm sorry but could you please wait outside?" the nurse asked. Fuji frowned. Yumiko came to the rescue.

"It's okay Syuusuke; it is a little bit cramped in there. I'll sit outside with you." Yumiko said, trying to convince her little brother. Yuuta had ducked his head out too, trying to make his nii-san feel better, he assured him that he'd be okay with mom and dad.

"Don't worry nii-san! I'll be okay! Just like you said!" Yuuta said bravely. Syuusuke smiled and relented.

"Okay Yuuta-chan." Fuji said before the door closed shut. Now Fuji Syuusuke was a very well mannered child. But sometimes, even the most well behaved child can have his irresponsible moments. This happened to be one of those times. Syuusuke was standing in the hall because Yumiko needed to go to the washroom. Suddenly, he hears a soft singing sound.

'Wow...That sounds nice.' Syuusuke though. He walked in the direction of the nice sound and soon came across an opened hospital room. In the room, sitting on the big white bed, was a boy no older than himself. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, feet dangling over the side, singing a happy tune. His eyes were trained to the window; great wanting and sadness filled them. It made Syuusuke gasp.

The little boys head abruptly turned and saw Syuusuke in front of his door. The little boy smiled sweetly at him. Fuji smiled back. The little boy asked Fuji to come inside, which Fuji complied to instantly.

"Hello there. My name is Yukimura Seiichi . I'm six. Who are you?" said the boy. Fuji liked his voice. It was sweet. Placing a big smile on his face, Fuji answered.

"Hi! I'm Fuji Syuusuke. I am also six."

Yukimura smiled. A childlike gleam in his eyes.

"Are you going to play with me?" he asked. Fuji saw the gleam and a little hint of hope. He smiled and nodded his head.

"Yup! I came with my brother Yuuta! He had to get the flu shot today." Fuji said. Yukimura scrunched up his face.

"Ouch...I don't like shots... Can I meet him later?" Yukimura asked. Fuji nodded enthusiastically.

"Of course! Yuuta would love to! Anyway Yukimura-kun, why are you here?" Fuji asked. Yukimura placed a finger on his lips, pondering.

"Hm...I need to get a check up. But I don't know what for. Oka-san says I have the flu. I've been here for hours though. It's really boring!" Yukimura said finally.

Fuji giggled. Just when they were about to talk some more, Yumiko appeared at the doorway.

"Syuusuke! There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Yumiko gushed out.

"Gomen ne, nee-chan. I was talking to my new friend Yukimura." Syuusuke said with a smile. Yumiko looked at the other boy and smiled sweetly at him.

"Ah, konichiwa Yukimura-kun." Yumiko said and Yukimura bowed.

"Konichiwa!" Yukimura said happily. Suddenly the doctor came into Yukimura's room

"Okay, Yukimura-kun, you're fine. Just a light fever. You can go back now. You're mother is outside in the hall." The doctor, Dr. Hanazawa said, smiling at him.

"Domo Dr. Hanazawa!" Yukimura said and jumped off the bed. Syuusuke followed him out with Yumiko. As they reached the hall, Syuusuke's parents and Yuuta were also in the hall, talking to a lady Syuusuke guess was Yukimura's mother.

"Nii-san!" Yuuta said and hugged his brother. "The shot didn't hurt at all!" Yuuta said, smiling at his brother. Syuusuke smiled at him and patted his head.

"Yukimura-kun, this is my brother, Yuuta." Syuusuke introduced.

"Ah, Konichiwa Yuuta-kun." Yukimura said sweetly. Yuuta smiled back and said Hi. Yukimura's mother, a very pretty lady smiled at her son. She glanced at her watch and gasped.

"Seiichi honey, we have to go. Papa's waiting." Yukimura's mother said. She bowed to Fuji's mother and father who bowed back. The she smiled at Syuusuke.

"Thank you for keeping Seiichi company Fuji-kun." she said. Syuusuke smiled at her.

"No, it was my pleasure Yukimura-san."

"Well we best be off then, good bye!" said Yukimura's mother and he and Seiichi left.

"Bye Fuji-kun! Yuuta-kun! Yumiko-san!" Yukimura waved happily.

Fuji,Yuuta and Yumiko waved back.

"Shall we go?" asked Fuji's father. Yumiko giggled and Yuuta nodded.

" Otou-sama! I want ice-cream!" Yuuta said. The rest of the Fuji family laughed.

"Alright Yuuta-chan." said their mother and they left. Fuji was smiling thinking what a wonderful day it's been.


End file.
